Naruto of the Nine Cloaks
by Kyuubi Soul
Summary: (Re-Write) Gone. That's the only word he could think of after his battle with Kaguya. Everything was gone... his friends, his 'family,' the Earth. Gone. The only way to fix it is to go back in time... Naruto x Fem Kyuubi. Kekkei Genkai Naruto, Strong Naruto, Maybe a little bashing? Probably not. Rated M for killing, language and possible lemons. Romance/Adventure/Humor
1. Chapter 1

**Homework, how I hate you so. Anyways, welcome to the re-write of Naruto of the Nine cloaks. I just want to say some things right now. The pairings for this story is going to be Naruto x Fem Kyuubi, no Yugito or Nibi, that's for another story, and then most canon pairings. I am also going to be writing a story that's focusing 100% on the I Am Number Four series. Most things are going to be changed in this story from the original, but it wont matter because I didn't make it that far into the story anyways. You guys wanted me to re-write the story, but have Naruto time travel farther back into the past, so here it is! Naruto of the Nine Cloaks! **

**Itachi: ...that's when you're supposed to start the story.**

**Oh.**

-Battlefield, Naruto current age: 17-

Gone. Everything, everyone. Gone. That's the only word he could think of. His friends. The surrounding landscape. Akatsuki. Madara. Kaguya. All gone, except for the **Bijuu**, who were sealed inside him because of them giving him their chakra. It was done though, Akatsuki, Madara and Kaguya were defeated at a price that Naruto wasn't willing to pay. His friends, his 'family,' people he didn't know, dead, just to help him save the world. There was nothing left for him in this world.

"Space Time: Time Travel Jutsu," and the area surrounding him was engulfed in a white light, never to be seen again.

-Konoha, Naruto current age: 6-

A white light shone in an area in the forest not to far from the village walls of Konoha, home of the Hokage, civilians that lived there, their ninja and our precious Naruto Uzumaki. "Bleh, I'm never doing that again," said Naruto as he stood up. "Where am I... oh." He saw that he was in a forest... then he didn't give two fucks and just walked to the village.

When Naruto arrived at the village's gates, he was stopped by the two Chunnin gate guards. "Naruto? Why were you outside the village?" asked Kotetsu.

"I was just wandering around, you know, seeing what it's like outside 'cuz Jiji never walks with me outside the village," answered Naruto with a pout.

"Naruto, Hokage-sama is going to be really mad if he knows you've been wandering outside the village by yourself, and besides, tomorrow is the first day of the academy! What if you got lost?" Kotetsu asked.

"Oh yeah! Tomorrow is the first day of the academy! Yay! K, cya, I gotta go see Jiji!" Just like that, he ran into the village.

"...Why didn't you say anything?" Kotetsu asked his partner.

"-zzz-"

"...Wait... did Naruto have fox ears and a tail? Holy shit- -smack-"

"Calm down, will you? I'm trying to sleep here."

-After Naruto talked to Hiruzen about ramen, now at Naruto's apartment-

"-Sigh- Too lonely around here. Kurama? You there?" asked Naruto to his fluffy companion.

"**Hm? What's up kit?" Kurama replied.**

"If you don't mind me asking, what forms do you have? Just your giant furball form?"

"**-Growl- No, not just my 'giant furball' form. I have a human form also. **(Convenient much?)**"**

"Do you mind showing me? Just out of curiosity."

This was Kurama's time to smile. 'He' was waiting for this time for so long, waiting for the right moment to appear in 'his' human form. **"Sure."** A couple seconds later, with another bright white light, (What's up with all the white lights? I only bought red ones) a girl with long red hair, like Kushina's, appeared next to Naruto, around the same height, and looked the same age too. Oh, also, she has a tail and fox ears. Kawaii desu~

"Wha-" Naruto was trying to process the person he saw before his eyes. He quickly gained his composure, and said, "No offense, but I thought you were a boy."

"Being put inside two girl jailors doesn't really help my genetic mapping you know." Kurama pouted with her arms crossed. "Also, it'd seem better to be your age, so we might have a chance of being on the same team." 'And maybe more... no. Shush inner Nibi.' "Also, I forgot to mention you have a tail and fox ears."

"Wha-" Naruto quickly ran to the nearest mirror and looked. What he saw was a fluffy orange and white tail and a pair of ears the same color. "Oh my god, I look kawaii." He turned to Kurama, "you do too, but wait."

"Hmm?"

"You need a name if you're going to be shown to the public, and a good reason why you have fox ears and a tail... me too actually." Kurama thought about this, before she came up with an answer.

"How about this? My name could be Kyu, (KYU~!) and the reason of my traits could be I'm from the Kitsune clan. Your excuse could be that this is a side effect of signing the Kitsune summoning contract!"

Naruto was pretty much convinced. "That seems like an awesome reason!" -Insert Kyu's blush here- "Now, let's go tell Jiji... for obvious reasons. Wow, second time meeting him today." He grabbed Kyu's shoulder and **Shunshin**'d infront of the Hokage's mansion.

-Hokage's mansion, and it's currently 1 AM for me here where I live-

Naruto and Kyu (I was going to choose Ahri, but I don't want complaints from Riot, nor do I wanna be banned from Riot) walked up the stairs, turned a couple corners, walked straight, then knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" the old voice of Hiruzen Sarutobi could be heard.

"It's me again Jiji!" Naruto semi-shouted through the door.

"Oh, come in then." Naruto walked in the door with Kyu following closely behind him. When Hiruzen saw her, shocked would be an understatement. "Naruto, who is she? Why does she have fox ears and a tail?"

"Her name's Kyu, and the reason for that is because she's from the Kitsune clan. I was outside taking a walk yesterday, and then I found her on the ground, unconscious. So I took her to my apartment." Naruto answered/lied.

"It's true, the last thing I remember is abusive parents and then everything went black. When I woke up, I was in a bed, then saw Naruto beside me in a chair, asleep." Kyu added, just to be safe.

"Alright. Well, since that's settled, what do you need Naruto-kun? (Yes I will be using suffixes)" asked Hiruzen.

"Well, that was kinda what I wanted to talk about already, but I was wondering if she could join the academy!" Naruto exclaimed happily.

"I don't see why not. Do you want to Kyu-chan?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes!" She answered with no hesitation.

"Alright, it's settled then. Make sure to arrive at 9:30 AM tomorrow. Naruto-kun here will tell you where the academy is." Hiruzen said before working on the paper work to enroll her in the academy.

"Jiji, I have a request." Naruto asked. 'Hopefully he says yes...'

"Yes? What is it?" Sarutobi asked Naruto.

"When team placements happen, can she be on the same team as me?" Naruto asked a bit too innocently. Both Kyu and Hiruzen looked at Naruto with a confused/shocked look.

"Why? Also, how do you know about team placements?" The Sandaime asked with a suspicious/confused look.

"I'll tell you the reason after, but how I know about team placements is because... 'Here goes nothing...' I'm not exactly... from this timeline..." Naruto confessed. Hiruzen Sarutobi could only look at Naruto with a look that clearly says, 'WTF.'

"Explain. Now." The now old Kami no Shinobi (Or was it Shinobi no Kami?) demanded.

"Well, it started like this. The Fourth Great Ninja War broke out because of an organization called the Akatsuki. Their leader declared war during a Five Kage Summit ten years from now. He had captured all the **Bijuu** except for the **Hachibi **and the **Kyuubi**. During wartime, Madara Uchiha was revived using the **Edo Tensei**. With the help of Madara Uchiha, the Akatsuki leader managed to get a fragment of chakra from the **Hachibi** and **Kyuubi**, and with that, including the other seven **Bijuu**'s power, they managed to revive the **Juubi**, something that not even the **Rikudo Sennin **could defeat alone. Madara Uchiha was made it's **Jinchuriki **after being revived with the **Rinne Tensei**, a true revival technique created by the **Rikudo Sennin**, only able to be used by a person with a **Rinnegan**. However, the power of the **Juubi** overtook him, and then he was turned into the **Shinju**, which turned into Kaguya Otsutsuki, literally a God. Me and Sasuke managed to seal her away again with the powers of the **Rikudo Sennin**, but in doing so, killed Sasuke, due to blood loss. She took everyone's lives... Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, everyone. Nothing was left. I used a time travel jutsu the **Rikudo Sennin** developed to travel back here. Sadly, it's only a one time use thing. When team placements happened, I was on Team 7, with Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi as our Jonin sensei," explained Naruto.

This was a lot to take in for Hiruzen, obviously. "And that's probably less than 1/10th of what happened in the future?" Naruto nodded. "I'm not sure if I can believe that, nor can I believe that you just 'found' Kyu-chan here."

"-Sigh- Yeah, it's true. I didn't just 'find' Kyu here. She's actually the **Kyuubi**." Naruto confessed. Hiruzen's eyes was out of his skull... well as far as it can go out for a human. "But don't worry! Before we came back to this timeline, me and her were really good friends, to the point where she let me use her chakra at will."

Mr. Sarutobi seemed to calm down a bit at that. "Well, I can't take this in 100% but, this will be classified as an SSS rank secret, punishable by death and more. Only you can share this secret Naruto-kun, well, and Kyu-chan here. If this information gets into the wrong hands, who knows what might happen to the shinobi world... Also, your request will be granted. Your team will be Sasuke, Sakura, Kyu-chan and you, and your sensei will be Kakashi. I'll make sure this comes true 100%."

"Thanks Jiji. I'm going to go home and get some sleep. By the way, want to know the secret to beating paper work?" asked Naruto in a teasingly manner.

Sarutobi gasped at this. He got to his knees and started begging. "YES! PLEASE! TELL ME HOW! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!"

"Anything?" Hiruzen nodded furiously at this. "Clones.

The Sandaime slowly got to his feet, walked to the window, opened it, then lept out.

"Eh... he'll survive. Chakra. Now, let's go back home Kyu-chan!" She agreed and they both **Shunshin**'d home.

(I'm not ending the chapter here yet)

-At Naruto's apartment-

"Uhh... I just realized." Naruto looked at Kyu sheepishly. "I only have one room and one bed." She didn't seem to mind a bit though.

"That's fine, we can just sleep together!" She exclaimed with a slight blush on her cheeks. Naruto's was a bit more visible.

"Uh... o-okay." They both feel asleep quickly after they got ready for bed. No, I won't put a lemon for two six year olds. Jeez, I'm not a pedofile.

-Mindscape-

Drip. Drip. Dri- "SHUT UP! Oh, I'm back in the seal. Kyu-chan? You there?" Naruto looked around for Kyu. He saw her infront of him still asleep. "Kyu-chan, wake up!"

"Nya... wha? Oh Naruto. Hi- wait, where are we?" She looked around, examining her surroundings.

"In the seal, but mind explaining why there's nine other people here?" When Naruto said this, she saw nine other people. She recognized them immediately, the **Ichibi**, **Nibi**, **Sanbi**, **Yonbi**, **Gobi**, **Rokubi**, **Nanabi**, **Hachibi **and the **Juubi **all in their human forms.

"Wait, **JUUBI**?!" Kyu quickly got to her feet. "Why are YOU here?"

The **Juubi **looked at her. "You should know... I am a combination of all your powers. When all your chakra is in one place or container, they merge slowly, and then I begin to form." Kyu just had a 'Why didn't I remember that' look on her face. "Also, when were you going to tell him about our **Kekkei Genkai**?"

"**Kekkei** wha- oh, our **Kekkei Genkai**... right... Naruto, come over here for a second. You too." She pointed at the rest of the human-form **Bijuu**. When they were all grouped together, she started explaining. "We didn't tell you this, but us **Bijuu** all have a **Kekkei Genkai**. However, the **Juubi **has three of them. Let's start with **Shukaku **over there. He has **Magnet Release**. **Matatabi **has **Schorch Release**. **Isobu** has **Ice Release**. **Son Goku** has **Lava Release**, no, not the bastardized version with all the quicklime and stuff. **Kokuo **has **Earthquake Release**. **Saiken** has **Bubble Release**. **Chomei **has **Bug Release**, like the Aburame.** Gyuki** has **Ink Release**, like Sai, except much more , **Juubi **over here has the **Sharingan**, **Rinnegan**, **Rinne Sharingan**, and **Wood Release**. However, certain terms must be met for the **Rinnegan **and the **Rinne Sharingan**. **Juubi**, if you don't mind." asked/explained Kyu.

"Of course. The terms for awakening the **Rinnegan** and the **Rinne Sharingan** is as such. For the **Rinnegan**, _one must know and see another in depression, sadness, and near death. Self must also feel these feelings, you must understand them, confort them, help them. Then you will realize the true pain of others and yourself. That is when you will awaken your __**Rinnegan**__. _For your **Rinne Sharingan**, _one will save, one will bring destruction. Bring harmony between you two, Senju and Uchiha, for you will bring peace like no other. One will have eyes of a god, one will have eyes of destruction. One will fade from the light, while the other will not. Bring peace between yourself and the world. For then you will truly understand eachother, for then you will awaken the eyes of a true god._ Ugh, I am never using saying that again."

Naruto was soaking this information like a sponge. "Wait, you never told me how to get my **Sharingan**." He heard giggling from the** Juubi**.

"Why, you already have it. All you need to do is understand the pain of loss..." After that sentence, both Naruto and Kyu were unconscious, and asleep.

-The next day... I was thinking of ending it there, but I figured I would write even more-

The sound of purring woke Naruto up the next day. He remembered that there was a vixen sleeping beside him. He looked to the side of him and saw her, Kyu. Naruto wondered what would happen if he scratched her ears. (Not like the cat scratch, but like, you know...) What he heard was an bit of a louder purr from her, but that's also when she woke up, not by surprise. She had the look of bliss on her face when she woke up. "Had a nice sleep Kyu-chan?" Naruto asked with a smile on his face.

"Mhm... what time is it Naruto-kun?" She asked, still lying down.

"Uhh, 7:30 AM. We still have two hours, don't worry. Also, were you purring?" he asked in a teasing tone. Kyu blushed a little at that, embarrased. "It got even louder when I was scratching your ears."

"No wonder I was feeling good when I woke up... if you don't mind, can you keep doing that? {:3} (When I do this { }, that shows what face they're making)" she asked a tone too cute for Naruto to resist. So, that's what he did for the next ten minutes, scratching her ears, before he decided to stop and get something to eat, much to her displeasure. "{:}"

-9:00 AM, still at Naruto's apartment-

"Are you ready Kyu-chan? This is the first day of the academy for you... not for me though." Naruto asked Kyu.

"Yup! Now c'mon, let's go! {:D}" Next thing Naruto knew, he was being dragged to the academy, while everyone was just looking at them with a 'Ahh, young love' look.

-Academy, 9:15 AM-

"We made it with 15 mintues to spare. C'mon, let's get signed in then let's go to our class." Naruto and Kyu both walked inside the academy, signed in, then went into the class. When they entered, everyone looked at them.

"Hey! Who're you guys?" a guy with a dog on his head asked. "My name's Kiba, and this is Akamaru!" -Insert barking here-

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto smiled at Kiba.

"I'm Kyu." Kyu said.

"Hey... if you don't mind me asking, why do you both have fox ears and a tail?" A guy with pineapple hair asked them. This got everyone's attention.

"You see, for Kyu-chan here, she's from the Kitsune clan, so it's natural. For me, it's a side effect for signing the Kitsune contract, however it's a different Kitsune clan. There's multiple of them, like a branch off." Naruto explained. Mr. Pineapple hair nodded in understanding.

"My name's Shikamaru by the way, not pineapple hair Mr. Author."

Oh shush, deal with it.

-9:30 AM, class starts-

As Iruka walked in the class, everyone took their seats. "Hello everyone, my name is Iruka, and I'm going to be your teacher while you're in the academy."

"Hello Iruka-sensei!" chorused everyone in the room, well, except Akamaru, who just barked.

"Today, we're going to start off with names, so I can get to know you better. Starting from the top left corner to the bottom right corner." Iruka pointed at Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru."  
"Ino."  
"Choji."  
"Kiba and Akamaru."  
"Sakura."

"Sasuke."  
"Naruto."  
"Kyu."  
"Hinata."  
"Neji."  
"Tenten."  
"Lee!"

"...Shino. (I forgot his name, so I wiki'd it. Sorry Shino!)"

-Skipping, because rest is unimportant-

"Alright, today, we will be learning about the Hokages. Anyone want to volunteer to say anything about them?" Iruka saw Naruto's hand go up. "Ok, Naruto. Go ahead."

"Well first, there's Shodaime-sama, or Hashirama Senju. He was the leader of the Senju clan, and also the founder of Konoha with the Uchiha clan. He has the **Wood Release** **Kekkei Genkai**. Then there's Nidaime-sama, or Tobirama Senju. He was the second Hokage. He had a very high affinity for Water, however, he was lacking the Earth element to use **Wood Release**. Then there's Sandaime-sama, or Hiruzen Sarutobi, the longest current Hokage. He is known as Kami no Shinobi (Or other way around), or The Professor. He taught the three Sannin. Then there's Yondaime-sama, or Minato Namikaze. He was the only known Namikaze until six years ago. He was famous for the **Rasengan** and the **Hiraishin**, and his incredible speed. He was also deemed a hero for defeating the **Kyuubi** six years ago." Naruto explained. Everyone looked at Naruto with confusion at the last part.

"That was a good explaination, but what do you mean, "until six years ago," Naruto?" Iruka asked.

"That's not for me to tell. Sorry sensei." answered Naruto. "If you want, you can ask Jiji."

"Anyways, since Naruto already cleared the history lesson, let's move onto **Taijutsu**." The entire class cheered.

-Lunch break, 12 PM-

"So, Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked at Kyu while they were sitting under a tree, isolated from everyone else.

"Yes Kyu-chan?"

"Do... you find me attractive?" she asked with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering..."

"Well, yes I do. You look cute too with those ears and tail of yours." Naruto noticed the blush on Kyu's cheeks.

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG... that was the bell.

"Well, time to go in. Let's go!"

-The sparring field, 12:20 PM-

"Ok class, we're going to be sparring. **Taijutsu** only though, no** ninjutsu**, not like any of you know any though." Iruka said.

-A couple boring matches of civilians fighting later-

"Ok, Sakura versus Ino! Go!" The two girls ran at each other, then started to fight with lousy academy stances. After five minutes of this, Ino managed to win just barely.

"Ok, winner, Ino! Next round, Naruto versus Sasuke! Go!"

"GO SASUKE-KUN! WOOOOOO!"

Sasuke rushed at Naruto with a poorly trained **Interceptor Fist** stance of the Uchiha clan. Naruto dodged with ease, then added chakra to the palm of his hand, gave Sasuke a palm strike to the chest, making him fly backwards with enough force to hurt him, but not break any bones. Everyone looked at Naruto with shock, but all the fangirls looked at him with anger and hate, then they ran up to the injursed Sasuke and started crying his name.

"Naruto-baka! How could you hurt Sasuke-kun like that!? Also, how did you win!? IRUKA-SENSEI! HE CHEATED!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. "Sasuke-kun! Are you alright?!"

"Uhh... winner... Naruto..." Iruka barely managed to get out. "Next match... Naruto verseus Kyu. Go!"

They both dissapeared in a blur, only to re-appear for a split second, then hitting eachother with the **Foxfire Tail **stance. Sadly, since **Foxfire** catagorized as a **ninjutsu**, they couldn't use it. Whenever they hit eachother, a ripple in the sky appeared, causing a BAM sound every time. (Like in DBZ Battle of Gods) Another ten minutes of this, Kyu finally gave out.

"Aww, why did you stop Kyu-chan?" Naruto pouted slightly.

"I was getting tired... I admit Naruto-kun, you've become stronger than me." Kyu admitted.

"...W-winner... Naruto..." Everyone was at shock at both their skill levels. 'These two aren't normal...' (NO SHIT) "Ok, everyone, class is over for today. Remember your homework!" After that, everyone was off, except for Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Kyu. Naruto and Kyu were about to leave, before they were stopped by Sakura and Sasuke.

"Dobe, how are you that strong?" Sasuke asked.

"Training. If you want to be this strong, ask your clan members." Naruto replied.

"NARUTO-BAKA! HOW DARE YOU HURT SASUKE-KUN?!" Sakura screamed at the blonde.

"Sakura, how dare you be a screamer monkey?" Naruto shot back at her. This caused a giggle to come ouf of Kyu, and a smirk to appear on Sasuke's face, however, this only caused Sakura to get even more mad. She just stormed off, fuming.

"C'mon Kyu-chan, let's go home."

-6 years later, four days before the graduation exams-

"Alright class, today, we're going to be learning about a very important topic. The **Kyuubi** attack twelve years ago. Twelve years ago, Yondaime-sama killed the **Kyuubi**-" Iruka was cut off by Naruto.

"Wrong. Not killed, sealed. Sealed into a newborn child. It is impossible to kill a **Bijuu**. Tell me Iruka, is is possible to kill chakra?" Naruto asked him.

"No, of course not!" He replied.

"Then it's impossible to kill the **Kyuubi**, much less any of the other **Bijuu**. The only way to defeat one is to seal it inside someone, and yet that itself is a challenge." The entire class was silent at this new information. Shikamaru was the first to speak up.

"And who was this newborn child the Yondaime sealed the **Kyuubi** into?" He asked suspiciously.

"Me." Everyone gasped. "Now, what I'm about to tell you is an SS ranked secret, punishable by death. Only me and the Sandaime are allowed to tell anyone. I am the **Jinchuriki **of the **Kyuubi**. Do you guys hate me now? Will you call me a demon like your parents? Will you shun me for something beyond my control?"

"Bro, **Jinchuriki** or not, you're still our friend. I don't care if you're a demon. Actually, that'd be even more cool! I'd be the first person to befriend one! HAHA! SUCK THAT HISTORY BOOKS! But, you're not a demon, you're a human, and a friend to the rest of us. Right guys? Who's with me?!" Kiba asked everyone in the classroom. Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino all said yeah! While Sasuke said his trademark 'hn,' Akamaru barked, and Sakura still hated Naruto for hurting Sasuke.

"...Thank you everyone. Even though it was the civilians that hated me, not the clans. Atleast THEY understand."

Kyu was currently having an internal happiness celebration for Naruto.

-Team placements, after Mizuki event, like my old story, without the **Bijuu** cloaks though, that's for later-

"Team Seven will be Kyu, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno." Iruka announced.

"What? Why do they have four members?!" a random civilian child shouted.

"Hokage's orders. It was either that or Sakura get's placed in the medical division." Iruka explained. "Anyways, Team Eight will be Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. Team Nine is still in circulation. Team Ten will be Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. Alright! Everyone, congratulations on graduating! Your sensei's should be here in about an hour. Goodbye!" Just like that, Iruka dissapeared in a **Leaf Shunshin**.

-1 hour later-

"Team Ten, I will be your sensei. Come with me please." The final team left, except for Team Seven.

"ARGH! WHERE IS OUR SENSEI!?" Sakura screamed.

"He'll be here in two hours... actually, I'll be right back." Naruto dissapeared in a **Fire Shunshin**.

-Memorial Stone place thing idk-

'Obito, Rin, Minato-sensei... what would you do if you were alive right now?' Kakashi was again lost in his thougts about his team.

"Oi, Kakashi-sensei. C'mon, the rest of the team is waiting for you." Kakashi quickly turned around to see Naruto, smiling at him.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Just come to the academy, you'll find out soon."

-Academy-

"SENSEI! YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura shouted at Kakashi.

"My first impression on you guys is... I hate the pink haired girl already. Meet me on the roof in 10 minutes." Kakashi was gone in a poof of smoke.

'Deja vu much?' both Kyu and Naruto thought.

-Roof-

Both Naruto and Kyu were already on the roof in a minute, surprising Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, only if you would stop crying over your dead team..." Naruto said in a sad tone. "Rin and your sensei wouldn't be happy about that."

Kakashi was shocked to hear that, but, he noticed he left out Obito. "Wait, what about Obito though?"

Naruto looked at him. "Obito? ...He's... not dead." To say that Kakashi was shocked is an understatement.

"Not... dead?"

"Yeah. You have your **Mangekyo Sharingan **right?"

"...How did you know... but yes, I do."

"The only way for a non-Uchiha to obtain the **Mangekyo **is by having the original user alive."

"That means-"

Naruto nodded.

"Obito Uchiha still lives to this day."

**AND CUT! That was a very good chapter, if I do say so myself :)**

**Anyways, if you have any questions, PM me or review! **

**Until next chapter. Bai bai! 3**

Omake: Failed Time Travel Attempts

Naruto appeared in Minato's timeline. Minato looked at Naruto with a blank stare. "Uhh, who are you?"

Naruto got up and grinned, "I'm your son!"

Minato said, "What the f-"

And this is why you must never time travel.

**THE END.**


	2. Chapter 2

**...God. Dammit.**

**Yes... I am not dead... I was busy... very... busy...**

**School, a friend passed away, and I was getting to level 30 on League of Legends.**

**Speaking of the game, I might write a fan fiction about it... once I get my schedual up and running again. This story will be updated soon, so don't worry. Give it some time please :P**

**Alright... Soul out.**


End file.
